Camera systems with a wide field of view capability have been in existence for several years. These systems are normally based upon a more or less complex optical system comprising lenses and/or mirrors. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,433 to Voigt et. al., a plurality of optical groups are rotatably mounted on a rotary assembly to allow one of the groups to be inserted into the optical path. By using different sets of optical elements a multi-field of view is achieved. One method to obtain panning and/or tilting functionality is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,512 to Chmielewski, Jr. et. al., This invention uses two wide field of view cameras to determine the coordinates of an object, and from that information adjust a rotatable plane pan/tilt mirror to direct light reflected from the object to a narrow field of view camera. Another approach to achieve wide-angle imaging is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,182 to St. Hilaire, where fixed concentric spherical mirrors are used to direct light from an object onto a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) array. By this arrangement the system is capable of capturing an image spanning a 360 degree field of view. No provision is shown for varying the field of view of the device.